


You're Kilting Me, Molls

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Men in Kilts, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: sunken-standard said for the sentence ask meme (give me 1 sentence and I'll write the next 5): "Do I even want to know why you're wearing that?"





	You're Kilting Me, Molls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_standard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken_standard/gifts).



"Do I even want to know why you're wearing that?"

"For a case," Sherlock replied, then frowned as he realized Molly was saying the words right along with him. While smirking. And waggling her eyebrows.

_Intolerable,_  he grumped to himself.

Intolerably _adorable_.

Not that he was about to tell HER that, when she was obviously in a mood to wind him up.

"Do you get to play the bagpipes as well?" she asked, giggling as she stirred her coffee. She stifled a yawn while hitching her - his - dressing gown back up her shoulder.

"No bagpipes," he replied, managing to tear his eyes away from that tantalizing glimpse of exposed shoulder before she noticed him looking. "Although I could manage if I had to, thanks to some unfortunate summers spent with cousins in Aberdeen." He tilted his head to one side. "Why, do you like bagpipe players?"

Molly dimpled, peering innocently at him over her steaming mug of coffee. "What can I say, I love a man who knows how to wrap his lips around a blowstick."

She shrieked with laughter as Sherlock, kilt and all, chased her around the flat in mock outrage.


End file.
